


Daybreak

by hungrydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean
Summary: There are many things that Dean enjoys, and one of them is giving Castiel a blowjob.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> sinful drabble i wrote ages go. fluff + smut, you’ve been warned.

There are many things that Dean enjoys, and one of them is giving Castiel a blowjob. It’s a magical, overwhelming experience every time, that doesn’t ever seem to get old. It always starts off with a little bit of teasing, rubbing his hands over Cas’ upper legs still in his pants, trying to draw little sounds out of the angel. Cas sometimes doesn’t budge at first, sometimes Dean finds himself pushed up against the wall within seconds and Cas palming him through his jeans.

This time, Cas is letting Dean do his thing. Dean drags it out, strips Cas down to his underwear and covers his entire body in a plethora of kisses. Meanwhile, he palms Cas through his pants and teases him until he’s rock hard and breathing audibly.

Dean really loves when Cas is like this, half in a trance-like state created by Dean, and Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair slowly. Sometimes, he would pull him closer if he felt a little more demanding, but for now, he’s just… content.

Dean slowly pulls Cas’ shorts down, can feel his own erection press hard against the mattress. Cas groans as Dean runs his hand across Cas’ cock and thumbs the head. He shifts into it, his breath deep and slow. He looks at Dean, anticipating, yet still with the haze of sleep in his eyes.

“You like that, hmm?” Dean asks, fingers teasing and slow. He loves moments like this; warm and alone, together, sweet despite how sinful it is. No matter what, it all comes down to how much he loves Cas. “Tell me, angel.”

“Yes,” Cas says, closing his eyes. “Yes, I like that…” He is very well aware of what that does to Dean, for a smile plays on his lips. 

Dean strokes him a little harder, but doesn’t speed up too much. He wants to taste Cas, have him writhe under him. It is something Dean had never thought he would love so much until he started doing it with Cas and Dean doesn’t think he knew what pleasure was before this. He slowly kisses down Cas’ body and eventually reaches the hairs on his lower stomach. With his warm, strong hands, Dean holds Cas down into the mattress so he won’t push his hips up and licks a stripe up Cas’ cock.

Cas groans and breathes out a chuckle. “Dean you’re so… ah… such a tease…”

“Hmm…” is Dean’s answer, and Dean is back at using his tongue over Cas’ hard length, teasing at the tip, drawing reactions out of Cas.

The early morning sun sheds thin rays of light upon their bed, Cas’ face and whole body, glistening where Dean just kissed him. It doesn’t take Dean long to have Cas’ hips working up against his hands, his breath speeding up but staying deep. Cas mutters Dean’s name, his hand still in Dean’s hair.

“Dean—” Cas moans, and Dean knows that tone—the slight change in pitch. He could stop, tease Cas, he’s kept him edging for hours like that before. But this morning isn’t about that. He hums encouragingly and takes him in slightly deeper, fingers wrapped around the base, and he keeps going.

Cas comes not a long time later, fingers finally gripping into Dean’s hair, his cry of pleasure one vaguely resembling Dean’s name. 

Dean smiles, licks Cas and his own hand clean, then continues to press kisses on Cas’ lower stomach as he comes down from his high. Dean runs his fingers along his hips, up to his chest. A moment later, he pulls himself next to Cas and presses a lazy kiss to his jaw, looking at the flush still on Cas’ cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, gliding a hand through the black hair.

“I was gonna say that.” Cas’ hand rests on the side of Dean’s arm. “I owe you one, I suppose.”

Dean lays against him, eyes closed, fingers trailing patterns on Cas’ skin.

“Keep it in mind. Surprise me with it.” He says, and though he isn’t looking he can imagine Cas’ smile.

Dean realizes in his blissful warm early morning haze, pressed warm up against Cas and stealing kisses every now and then, that snuggling is another thing he never thought he would love so much until he was with Cas. 

And maybe the same goes for everything else in life.


End file.
